


Honey, I Yote the Kids

by mandaree1



Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [12]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Chucking children off of things, E and P are lowkey married, I will never surpass it, I won't lie that title is my best work, Nonbinary Original Characters, fan kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Entrapta happily accepted Baylea into her arms. "Ready, my tiny vegetable?" The child nodded, giggling already. The Princess hopped onto her hair tendrils and spun in a quick circle. "This child is empty... yeet!"And then, before Perfuma could even stop to ask, Entrapta chucked the youngling off the roof.





	Honey, I Yote the Kids

"Do I want to know what 'yote' means?" Perfuma asks as she comes up on Entrapta's side. The Princess is smiling wide enough to hurt and rubbing her hands together, hair blowing in the breeze. Below is a long drop off the side of the castle. "Baylea says you've been doing that to them for hours."

"It's a stimulating exorcise!" Entrapta chirped, far too enthusiastic to be one hundred percent innocent, but Perfuma loved her smile as she said it. Besides; just because she has ulterior motives, that doesn't mean they aren't good. The Princess of Dryl usually had at least four or five plots going at a time as is. "Would you like a demonstration?"

Baylea cheered in her hands. Perfuma took that as a yes. "I'm okay with it."

Entrapta happily accepted Baylea into her arms. "Ready, my tiny vegetable?" The child nodded, giggling already. The Princess hopped onto her hair tendrils and spun in a quick circle. "This child is empty... yeet!"

And then, before Perfuma could even stop to ask, Entrapta chucked the youngling off the roof.

"Baylea!" Perfuma shrieked, instinctively lurching after them. Purple hair carefully hooked into her collar, dragging her back.

"It's fine! My Spiderbot will catch them," Entrapta reassured. She was smiling from a mix of sheepish joy and a bit of nerves at the dark glint in the Plumerian woman's eye. "It's good for them, I swear! It helps their brain figure out balance and gravity."

Perfuma sucked in a deep breath, rubbing at her temple. "Entrapta, you know I love you, right?"

"Yup!"

"Good," she said. "But maybe explain better next time before doing something like _throwing our child off a roof_? I was this close to tearing you a new one with vines."

Entrapta adjusting her glasses. "Interesting concept; tearing me a new one with vines. Which plant would you use?" She caught Perfuma's look and rethought her statement. "Oh, uh, right. I'm sorry. I just- it's really easy to forget that not everyone knows what I'm thinking. Too much time with just the robots, I guess?"

"I appreciate that," she gritted out. "But, again. _Child off building_. _Death imminent_."

Spiderbot chooses that moment to appear over the edge of the roof, Baylea riding on top of it with glowing eyes. "Didja see, ma?"

"I did! You went far." Perfuma manages to make that sound like a good thing in spite of her recent scare, collecting Baylea with a smile. "How about we give Entraptma a turn? It's only fair- she's been yeeting you all day."

Entrapta's jaw dropped. "Is this revenge?"

"No," Perfuma said. "It's a fun game for the family."

"Touche!" she replied. Entrapta saluted Baylea before promptly throwing herself off with a mad cackle.

Perfuma laughed at the display. "You're all going to put me in an early grave," she decided, trading nose kisses with Baylea. "But it'll be worth it."

"Because you love us?" Baylea asked, eyes wide and curious.

"Because I love you," the Princess agreed. "And because I wanna go next."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write! 
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
